The battle for Arendelle
the battle of arendelle is a battle on the ford. prelude after (except for Draco) given the powers of loveix the winx were about to help elsa escape, but then they freeze from the sound of a whip, they then see the entire spidex army along with hans masked knights and the dark liger with the zoids of arendelle that he hacked into along with four giant hybrid animals each representing a different type of animal, one that looks like a hybrid of land animals, one that looks like an aquatic one, one that looks like an owl with bat charecteristics, and one that looks like a boa with the charecteristics of a crocodile and centipede and one creature with the body parts of other animals marches out at them some of them start to panic but then, spingebob remembers the army of legend and suspect them to appear but they don't, after several attempts thinking he did not time their arrival right spongebob drops to the ground and starts crying, and Lucia comforts him, the others realize that this was not the army of legends battle and that they had an army, the 4 warriors then summon each of their armies to aid and vircures with Draco transform, tarantulus then gives speech to the troops to encourage them, unfortunately his voice is so quiet to the winx and he seems to be doing just silly hand signals and body language to them, the front lines start to charge but the Dragons bombard them hard, it also causes the ice below their feet to break beneath, and it freezes them pining them down, the rest then charge head on and the winx charge at them. the battle begins as elsa escapes, the winx and the army of celtoneon fight over the spidex, many werewolves,and hans soliders die and shown to a spell, some retreat only to fall in the ice and freeze, others get killed instantly. the cures vs the hybrid beasts during the battle each of the cures defeat the giant hybrid creatures, haruka defeats the ground hybrid with floral tourbillion, minami defeats the aquatic one with mermaid ripple,kirara defeats the batowl with twinkle humming,and towa defeats boa crocopede with Phoenix blaze. stoick vs creepox while the battle continues stoick sees anna trying to reach kristoff but creepox also see's him and stoick fights him off, after a few blocks and blows he brings him down with a dragon sword slash. draco vs malkor in the mist of the battle malkor tries to take down aerrow, but draco fights him off and then uses his dragon purifying bite to purify him. dr nefarious vs tarantulus as the battle rages dr nefarious and tarantulus meet each other again, and tarantulus mocks nefarious for him taking the dragons flame when he had the chance, he then explains a person can't take the flame, for he seems to know his magic history, but tarantulus thinks he was weak, so they fight, but dr nefarious gets the upperhand, for he is more faster and agile then tarantulus, but he then hits him with his gun, however before he could finish him, dr nefarious then hits him in the face so hard, that he breaks many parts of his body. megabeast vs kongazord after tarantulus walks a giant monster called megabeast which is made of every animal dna, skipper notice its going for the other royals, so he summons his gorrila zord, to distract it while Tim on summons his eagle zord, along with the polar bear and black bear zord, and pumbaa summons his bison zord, and skipper combines them into the konga zord, and fights the beasts he then makes it fall through the ice, and skipper kills it with a double bear punch. Draco and the cures vs the ice caracara After the mega beast is brought down the ice caracara returns and causes a blizzard that surrounds the armies but then Draco has the idea to crack it armour then purify it the others then attack the bird causing its armour to crack and getting close to the crystal then the cures along with Draco use they powers to take down the ice bird sculpture and purify the arendelle ice crystal as well as the clown cards of freeze and snow. liger vs dark liger as the battle calms down hans and vrak trick elsa thinking she killed anna, causing the blizzard to die down, and the liger and liger zero meet on the arena for a duel to see who is stronger, liger zero uses snider to fight it and uses the buster slash to knock the cannon off its back. aftermath as the battle ends anna sacrifices herself, to safe elsa from false vrak and hans, when she freezes and han goes out, and (false) vrak kills himself, and after a few seconds anna starts to thaw, and elsa finally controls her powers. Category:Lores Category:Battles